So you did Song and Dance!
by aussieflugel
Summary: Missing moments from episode 210: Out of the Rain ie. the crappiest episode going. An effort to improve it somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

Jack stirred in the milk, and brought the coffee to his lips and had a sip. Urgh. Jack grimaced at the acrid taste of the drink filled his mouth. He really was hopeless with that machine. You would think that after more than 120 years he would have been able to make a decent cup of coffee. Where was Ianto anyway? Just then, the soft sound of an organ filled the air. Tosh walked in, files in hand, and set to work on a new device brought in just last week.

"Just then I heard some music. Like a pipe organ. Did you hear anything?" Jack questioned Tosh.

"No..." she replied, distracted by her work.

"Is there a circus in town, or a travelling fair? Something like that?" he asked, still confused.

"On a night like this? They would be wasting their time. "

"Where's Ianto? He would know…"

"He's gone to the cinema, with Gwen and Owen." Tosh replied, "Some kind of opening night he wanted to check out. The building's got a record of rift activity, but it's been quiet for years, so…" he voice drifted off. Suddenly she put down the device she was working on, and turned to face Jack. "Speaking of Ianto, there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about. This, _thing_ you two have going, be careful okay? I suspect that Ianto is taking it a lot more serious than you are. He isn't as strong as he looks you know." Tosh looked Jack directly in the eye. "Don't go breaking his heart okay?"

Jack just stood there, staring ahead, but lost in his own thoughts. "I know…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Suddenly, as if nothing had ever happened, Jack snapped out of it, back to his usually business-like self. "And I don't intend to." He finished, grinning.

Tosh smiled in reply. "Just so you know." She said, before turning back to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n) I got the idea for this one when Ianot firast mentioned that his father took him here on Saturdays. Therefore, he must have grown up in Cardiff, not the country, like so many fans seem to assume (me included). **_**Then**_** I noticed that he specifically calls his father his **_**Dad**_**, not Tad, again, which everyone assumes (again, me too). So here it is people! The truth according to Ianto!**

"I love this place" Ianto said, taking off his gloves and rubbing his hands together, trying to warm them up. "I used to come here with my Dad. They showed kids films on a Saturday".

Gwen looked at Ianto sharply. "You called him your Dad then? Not Tad?"

Ianto shook his head. "Nope. My Dad's English you see. Moved to Wales when he married my Mam. Opened up a tailors shop here in Cardiff, and have been here ever since."

"You're a Cardiff boy then eh?" Gwen replied thoughtfully. "I always pictured you growing up in some little cottage, just outside the village, out in the countryside."

Ianto grinned. "No, not me. And I was never more thankful for that than I was after Brecon's Beacons."

The other two nodded vigorously, as they filed into the cinema


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n) This one references to the **_**Torchwood**_** novel, **_**The Twilight Streets**_**, where Ianto and Jack are talking, and Ianto mentions that they never did get that date. I addition, a lot of that novel is set in Bute Town.**

"Cinema may have captured them on film, but they finished off the travelling show. Killed them." Jack started to walk away, but then Ianto turned round to face him.

"You know, there is a fun fair arriving next week. I think it's going to be over in Bute Town. We never did get that date did we Jack? Fancy going? Being a kid again?"

Jack smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm up for that. You have Saturday morning off anyway. It's a date."

And for the briefest of moments, Ianto looked truly happy, as his eyes crinkled in amusement, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. "It's a date" he replied, before turning back to the now-empty screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n) This one sucks a bit…**

They sat in the darkened Hub, watching the constant flickering of the images before them. "I knew those two," Jack started. "They argued day and night."

Tosh looked across at him, interested. "They look like they are getting on alright there."

Jack grinned. "Michael liked Johnny a little bit more than Johnny liked." Ianto rolled his eyes, but Jack carried on. "As you can imagine, Johnny wasn't much of a fan of wrestling in minimal clothing with his act buddy. But for some reason, he never did quit."

Gwen laughed at that. "I doubt Michael ever complained!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, you did song and dance!"

"I was _sensational!_"

Ianto grinned. "I bet you were!" he said wildly, nudging jack with his elbow, and winking suggestively.


	6. Chapter 6

The child in Jacks arms gasped to life. The nurse stood there, too shocked to move, and tears streamed down Ianto's face. "It worked" Ianto said, his voice this with tears. Jack only ginned.

"Welcome back" he said, and the boy smiled up at him.

As Jack and Ianto we driving back to the Hub, Jack voiced the thought on both of their minds. "What's going to happen to him? All his family had their last breaths stolen too. He is an orphan…"


End file.
